The Major General's Quarters
by corporalredhound
Summary: Central HQ is about to be greeted of a high ranking officer who's conducting an inspection. Roy can't help but be disgusted of the news, but Riza gets more intrigue of who this guest is. OlivierxRiza shoujo-ai and ooc. brotherhood/manga ramdomness


**The Major General's Quarters!**

Hows it going everyone? I've been rewatching the anime fullmetal alchemist in finishing it. But I'm also watching brotherhood as well. The one of characters I'm into that I love out of the whole FMA universe would be maj gen. Olivier Armstrong. I kind of like her cold, but humane character a lot. She has much in common with Integra from Hellsing. The tsundere's with swords that is as one of them. Well, I'm writing up this fic that has OlivierxRiza on it. This story takes place in Brotherhood/manga verse but has no plot to the actual story. Its just a random plot that contains shoujo ai, OOCness and what not, plus random comedy craziness! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters. It belongs to Arakawa Hiromu-san. Though I wish I would own maj gen Olivier Armstrong!XD

Side note: Hopefully I'll have the whole FMA cast have British accents I guess. I don't know mostly all of the slang of the UK, so any Brits here would be welcome here to help me out with words ok? Thanks!

Engage 1: The Announcement

On an army train racing out of the snow-cappped landscape in the cold northern region of Amestris. A blond-haired woman, no later than iner mid-20s, sporting the usual army blue State uniform with her fur-collared overcoat hanging around her neck. She looked over to the side of her window while sitting down in her private quarters overlooking the snow fields outside. Her name is . Olivier M. Armstrong, one of the proud daughters of the Armstrong family in ages and is the older sister of Maj. Alex L. Armstrong, the strong-arm alchemist. A smirk appeared on her as she laid her saber on the side of her chair as she couldn't wait being on an inspection visit to Central.

"Hmph, I'll see if bloody Central's own blokes is as any good compared of what my men do at Ft. Briggs." Olivier smiled with anticipation as she placed her hand above her chin in delight. While the train she's riding on zoomed on the horizon heading towards Central. "Just wait, Mustang. I'll let you know who's the one to success, you insect twit." Olivier thought mercilessly. Along, with a cold resolve written on her face as she still peered out the passing snow landscapes of the north.

At around the same time, Edward Elric, aka the Fullmetal Alchemist along with little brother Alphonse in armor went to the building by where the colonel and his personnel is stationed. He then went into an empty reserved room near the office, which he doesn't know is reserved for guest suddenly laid back on the bed, and took all of his personal belongings off including his official state alchemist pocket watch and placed it on a nearby drawer display.

"Brother, don't you think this room is reserved for special high people like high ranking officers?" Al pleaded to his automail brother.

Ed put both of his hands on the back of his head to relax a bit, staring at the ceiling. "Nah, even if it is we'll just have to be here a bit for an hour. My left feet and muscles are killing me after we had a recent run-in with Scar, and I don't want to think about it right now."

"Alright, brother. But in an hour we'll go out ok? The colonel's expecting a report from us very soon." Al said seriously as he eyed his brother of carelessness.

"ok an hour it is, al." Ed said back to Al with a smile

Meanwhile, within Central headquarters the buiding was bustling with life on a busy Monday afternoon as Col. Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist was casually sitting down with both of his feet arched on the table. Yawning through his mouth in exhaustion in face of a boring day, as his second-in-command 1st Hawkeye the blond beauty with a holstered firearm, got his papers ready out of her file to hand him with the paperwork he needs to take care of.

"sighs, colonel would you at least do something bloody MATURE for a change? The only things you've been doing so far is reading erotic books and asking out women on the telly." Riza pleaded to him

Roy then rose his head back front and his both his feet down straight on his desk.

He then put out a smirk of confidence. "Lieutenant, you know I'm up to the work I put in. After all, I am an officer in command of this outfit now." And went back to reality signing on the papers Riza gave him

2nd Lt. Havoc, one of Roy's subordinates eyed on Roy seriously while writing out papers of his own. "Man, he never does any REAL bloody work around here." Havoc muttered with upset.

Maj. Alex Armstrong, the giant strong arm state alchemist with sparkles, nodded in agreement. "You are right on that, 2nd Lieutenant. I would presume he does. But he's above rank of me and you, so you've lost here chap."

Havoc's face dropped down in disappointment in white. "Blimey…"

Riza then displayed a look of worry of herself, when she's tirelessly handing out task for the one she swore to protect so that he'll be on to success. She wanted to have some time for herself as much as her superior officer but never had to. Riza always had to be the babysitter-type who has to do damage control of whatever the colonel does.

"I wish I had to get some time for myself, and that special someone for me…" Riza thought in sadness, as her face sunk down of her feelings.

"The colonel never gave me any bloody time for himself. Just only doing what he wants to do…" Riza thought more.

As the whole office of Mustang's unit bounced back to normal business. The telephone near Roy ringed to life. He perked his head up and then picked up the phone with seriousness in his face. A familiar voice reached him, his old superior Gen. Grumman, calling from eastern headquarters.

**Roy:** "This is Colonel Mustang."

**Grumman**: "Hello Colonel. How are things there in Central?"

**Roy:** "Hello, sir. Good to know from you and everything's jolly fine here in the office."

**Grumman:** "Good to hear, my boy. Listen, I have a message to let you know that there will be a visiting inspection at Central by a commanding officer who will be dropping by for a week that will be observed tomorrow. Please see to it that you and your command will be at their best behaviour."

**Roy:** "Yes, sir. I'll do everything in my utmost performance to see fit that this inspection visit will go well. May I ask sir, who's the commanding officer going to be inspecting here in Central? Lest my outfit, of all units?"

**Grumman:** "Oh the persistent soldier you are, Col. Mustang. The commanding officer who will pay a visit tomorrow is the "Northern Wall of Briggs" . Oliver Armstrong. Is that sufficient for you, my boy?"

Upon hearing the nickname "The Northern Wall of Briggs" . Olivier Armstrong through his ears, Roy's face was in white panic mode, as well as his eyes widened. His mind was lost in hysterical display of insanity upon hearing her dreaded name. Then his hands shook a bit frantically making the phone rumble.

The flame alchemist then quickly claimed his composure and continued the conversation

**Roy:** "Sir, you mean her…? But with all due respect, why the major general of all people may I ask sir?" Roy asked cautiously.

**Grumman**: "Well, it seems that the major general requested that she would want to visit the Central command grounds in order to gain some helpful advice on how to run things more smoother back at her base, Fort Briggs. It seems that they're on constant heavy clashes with the Drachma invasion forces more than ever and have no time for precise preparedness as she says. She needs to know of how to get things up in order from the mainland HQ there. You understand, my boy?" The general then laid a snicker.

**Roy:** "Of course, sir. I'll do anything to help out a fellow soldier through and through…yes I will not let you and the major general down, general." Roy said straightly.

**Grumman:** "That's good, colonel. That's what I want to hear. Please do treat her with courtesy, respect and make her stay at Central as most high of an honored guest. I'll be expecting a full report from . Armstrong in a week after her visit. I wish you best of luck, Col. Mustang."

**Roy:** "Yes sir! Thank you for your time in regarding with this matter and we'll be on our best professional behavior the time Armstrong arrives, general."

**Grumman:** "Alright. Take care and goodbye, colonel."

**Roy:** "Goodbye, sir!"

The flame alchemist then placed the phone back to its original position, as Roy sunk back to his seat with his head up and face being distorted of fear after hearing of the news that the major general will be arriving tomorrow.

"Oh no. She's coming…she's coming…" Roy then looked up hysterically on the ceiling with absolutely no hope of getting out of a situation that was soon to erupt tomorrow.

. Fuery turned up to eye the flame alchemist in confusion. "Who's coming, colonel?" He asked.

"You don't want to know, sergeant major…" Roy spat with discourage as he got up from his seat and bust through the doors. "WHY ME?" Roy yelled out a constant roar like a tiger as every personnel within the building jumped out of the doors in shock after hearing the uproar.

Just at the moment. The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, along with little brother Alphonse in armor showed up at the scene of the stairs to see a crazy colonel being laid back in a fetal position near one of the building's foundations near the window. Ed then leaned against one of the walls as Alphonse then walked towards a shocked Roy.

"Hello, colonel. What's wrong all of a sudden?" Al asked in curiousity of Roy's behavior.

"She's coming here, Al…" The flame alchemist said cowered in utter despair as he stood up and got back into the office with a no-nonsense smile as he was losing his sanity, bit by bit.

"Who's coming here, colonel?" Al asked continuously

"You don't want to know for sure, Al." Roy continued.

"C'mon, colonel. Spill it out, is it your next date?" Ed chuckled on to torture his favorite rival and friend.

The colonel then leaned out on the door. "Shut up, Fullmetal. You're too much with news of you hearing around. Plus, too damn short of your ears to hear any." Roy then inserted himself back into the office.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WELL FROM AFAR? CHECK YOUR EYES COLONEL, YOU NEED A TELESCOPE THROUGH THAT HEAD OF YOURS!" Ed snapped as he was very sensitive about his current height.

Alphonse held him back from marching through the door. "He didn't mean that much, brother."

Roy then headed back into his office shakingly.

"GGRRR…I want to kill him!" Ed furiously stared on intent to get at the colonel. As he was released by Al, he noticed something was missing from the side of his pants. "Wait, where's my pocket watch? My bloody pocket watch?" Ed said in worry.

"Didn't you have it with you after we packed up moments ago, Ed?" Al said in reminder.

"Oh no…it couldn't be back at the guest room where we stayed a bit?" Roared Ed. "Blimey!" He roared again

The diminutive blonde state alchemist then ran off to the guest room where it was meant only for high-ranking officers, not children.

"Brother, wait! Oh no, this isn't good…" Al then followed suit to where Ed was going.

Meanwhile, back at the office. A distraught Col. Mustang, was twitching his face while holding on the papers Riza handed to him earlier like a madman.

"Sir, may I asked what's been bothering you the whole time?" Riza said questionably.

"1st Lt. Hawkeye, we are having a bloody guest tomorrow. A major general is going to conduct an inspection first thing tomorrow morning. That is all for now, lieutenant." Roy ended with a sigh, as he rubbed his head stroking it hard with his left hand.

The blond lieutenant pondered more as her face turned to the window. "A guest, eh? I wonder who would that be? The major general must be conducting something very important here." Riza said as she placed her hand under her chin in figuring out knowing who this guest might be showing up tomorrow.

**A/N: **Well, that's it for chapter 1 for now. I'll try to update as soon as possible since I'm living in my aunt's house now and doing so much house chores these days. Hopefully I'll get to as far as maybe more than one chapter of this fic. Anyway, please R&R and as the Brits say-"Cheerio!" for "Farewell!" and thanks!

Corporalredhound: "Nice story isn't it, Ed?"

Ed: sweat drops. "Why did you have me included in this charade? And why am I sounded different all of a sudden? What's this England you keep yammering about?"

Corporalredhound: "Its good you weren't called what you didn't like. (snickers)

**Ed:** "What was that?"

**Corporalredhound:** "Nothing. Well, England's a country in my world where royals rule in which your colonel will never become. (snickers)

**Roy:** "What? I won't be king or something like that?" Roy then face-dropped.

**Corporalredhound:** "Yep, not a chance in a lifetime colonel."

**Roy:** "I hate it where this is going, Ed."

**Ed:** "I know, colonel. Just don't talk to me right now because I want to kick him off of his head!"

Corporalredhound: "Just see you try, midget."

**Ed:** "Why you!"

Roy then grabs a hold of Ed, calming him down.

**Corporalredhound:** (laughs out uncontrollably)"Ok, until next story folks."


End file.
